


A Magical Proposal

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ydris organises a special show just for Jack. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher.





	A Magical Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



The great Ydris, spectacular though he may be, was no stranger to nerves. The hands that trembled, the shaking knees, the sweaty palms and sweaty brow and sweat everywhere. The way his stomach twisted and his mouth refused to form words. Usually, he could get past these nerves and put on a grand show. But this time…

This was a whole new type of nervousness. This was not mere stage fright, this was something else altogether. The type of nerves that had seen him up half the night rehearsing just how this would go. He’d done that all week, so now, when the day finally arrived, he was a nervous wreck and could barely function. Standing at the foot of his bed, Ydris took a deep breath and cast a spell, throwing a powder into his face. He fell back onto the bed and let out a snore.

When Jack reached Ydris’ wagon later that day, he was surprised to find loud snoring emanating from it. That was a peculiar finding that he hadn’t found since before he’d first met the wizard. When he’d helped erect the tent, and had started falling in love with the magical man who brought more light to his life than anything else.

Jack knocked on the wagon door, waited, and then walked in. Ydris was usually okay with him just walking in, and, if he wasn’t, he never got too upset. Jack smiled when he beheld the sight of his boyfriend sprawled out on his bed fast asleep. Ordinary, he’d join the wizard. But today was special. After all, Ydris had been telling him all week that tonight there would be a special magic show just for him inside the big top. True, it was only afternoon, but Jack knew that his boyfriend liked to be prepared.

“Hey,” said Jack, putting a hand on Ydris’ shoulder and shaking him.

“What time is it?” asked Ydris.

“About four,” said Jack.

“Wake me at five,” said Ydris, and promptly fell back to sleep. Jack got comfortable on the bed beside his boyfriend, plugged in his earbuds, and watched Lazy Town while he waited.

Jack woke Ydris at 5:30, mostly because he got a little too caught up in his favourite show. When he told Ydris the time, though, his boyfriend sat bolt upright and rushed about his wagon collecting things. Then, with a quick “Don’t go in the tent until exactly 7pm!”, Ydris dashed out of the wagon and vanished into the big top.

“Yeah, Halli, I’m as confused as you are,” said Jack with a chuckle upon seeing the look of confusion on his fox’s face. With nothing else to do, Jack finished watching all of the Lazy Town episodes (and some We Are Number One videos too, just for the fun of it) and scrolled through tumblr. He hoped that his Basset Hound puppy wasn’t too jealous of the other dogs that Jack was looking at on his phone, but the little guy was busy napping on his back with his little paws waggling in the air every so often. Jack found this adorable and filmed a short video, which he promptly posted to tumblr. It got many likes and reblogs.

At last, his phone showed 7pm so Jack made sure that his animals had enough newspaper, feed and water before leaving the wagon and walking over to the tent. As the smell of the tent washed over him, Jack felt a grin tugging at his lips. This tent held so many good memories. When he’d first seen his boyfriend perform, when Ydris had watched with his hand over his mouth as Jack had jumped through hoops of fire, when they’d performed together to an audience of only Jack’s closest friends.

And now, here was Ydris, standing in the middle of the ring, with his top hat firmly placed and a dazzling smile on his face. Jack took his seat at the ringside, very much looking forward to this private show. Ydris always pulled out the best tricks for him.

And this time didn’t disappoint. There were fireworks, and magical fireflies, even magical butterflies that remained fluttering about the tent even after Ydris had moved on to other spells. There was music coming from everywhere and nowhere, and animals that darted around the ring (some real, some products of magic, and some that could only be described as magical). After some time of enchanting, flashy spells, the music became soft and gentle again, and two animals appeared at Jack’s feet and began tugging at the bottom of his jeans. Two very familiar animals.

“Alright, I’m coming,” said Jack with a laugh as he stood up. He was so busy grinning at the sight of Halli and his puppy herding him that he didn’t see how nervous Ydris suddenly looked. By the time he looked up at his boyfriend, Ydris looked confident again.

“Jack Wolfwatcher,” said Ydris once Jack reached him. Halli and the puppy sat on either side of Jack, their tails happily swishing across the ground. Ydris went down on one knee, and Jack covered his mouth with his hands as he realised just what was going on. “You make me so happy, and I love you so much. More than any human words can express, or even any other words. There are no words, and there is no limit to how much I love you. And I want to continue loving you, never stopping, not even when we are no more than stardust. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?” He produced a ring box, in which glittered a golden band with a few stones embedded into the gold. They looked like the magical stars that Ydris often made.

And then there was silence, and Ydris felt the nerves threaten to swamp him. What if Jack said no? What if those demons that Jack struggled with on a daily basis took this happiness from him, too? What if the physical dangers took Jack from him? What if, what if…

“Yes,” said Jack, and Ydris’ thoughts ground to a halt.

“Really?” asked Ydris.

“Yes,” said Jack, grinning even as tears slipped down his cheeks. “Yes, I’ll marry you, you big idiot.” Ydris grinned as relief washed over him, and slipped the ring onto Jack’s finger. It was a perfect fit, of course, considering how long Ydris had been planning this. Jack looked at the ring for a moment, unable to wipe the grin off his face, and then wrapped his arms around his new fiancé and kissed him. Ydris returned the kiss happily, tasting the best kind of tears, the happy ones, on both their lips.

Jack could hardly believe that this was real. But the ring on his finger was real. The man in his arms was definitely real. This was real. Even though he was a mess, even though he had bad days, even though he wasn’t always the best boyfriend, Ydris still loved him.

“I love you,” said Jack, pulling away from the kiss to grin at the wonderful man in front of him. “God, I love you so much.” He pressed their foreheads together, and Ydris grinned.

“I know,” said Ydris. “I love you too.” They kissed again as confetti rained down around them, which Jack’s pets decided to play in. Nothing could ruin this moment. Absolutely nothing.


End file.
